


Dreams That Won't Come True

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [9]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode s08e14 The One with the Secret Closet, F/M, Guilt, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey doesn’t know which is worse, the nights when he can’t sleep or the nights when he dreams of things he can never have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sleepless" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> This drabble contains a reference to events in 5.16 (The One with the Cop).

Joey doesn’t know which is worse, the nights when he can’t sleep or the nights when, overcome by exhaustion, he sleeps only to dream of things he can never have.

Last night, Joey dreamed that _he_ was the father of Rachel’s baby. All day, he’s felt guilty for wanting to steal something from Ross.

Years ago, Joey felt awful when he dreamed about cuddling with Monica and doing a crossword puzzle together. This is infinitely worse. He actually wants to be with Rachel when he’s awake.

Joey found the kind of love he always wanted, but it won’t be his.


End file.
